rainy afternoon
by hoshicat
Summary: one rainy afternoon ray drops by kais house to drop off a package. but what happens when he stays longer than he expected? chapter 3 is up! also i updated this first chappie for all the mistakes i made enjoy!
1. rainy afternoon

(A/N: **this is the updated version **sorry if i had alot of grammatical errors in the first one but something happened when i transfered it to my computer and it also took out things like parenthesis that i had put it in. so i would like to thank anyone who pointed out to me my errors and i hope you find this version alot more to your liking! also please tell me anything i might have missed and ill change it right away!)

(A/N: this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like!)

disclaimer: i do not own beyblade if i did i would be traveling the world on my own private jet laughing like an evil genious (which i do anyway)

warnings: slight yaoi (boy boy relationships) pairings so far: kai/ray dont like dont read! also slight oocness!

rainy afternoon

When Ray had left his house that afternoon he had not seen any rain clouds but thanks to his heightened senses Ray didnt need to see the clouds that the rain made to know that it was there. He could smell the rain and feel the thick air around him and had known that it would only be a matter of time until it started to pour even so he had promised chief that he would give the thick envelope to Kai that contained the latest information on the teams beyblades and all of the other research that the brunette and his bit beast laptop Dizzi had collected in recent weeks. 'So that would explain why kenny had stayed locked in his room all day' ray thought as he rounded the corner to Kai's house.

Kai was not very fond of people comming to visit him in his mansion infact Ray didn't think that many people even knew where Kai's mansion was. One afternoon everyone had been walking and kai had mentioned that he needed to stop buy his house for a minute while they were in the neihborhood and that every one could stop by for a minute. The whole thing was very unlike the cold sourpuss but Ray couldn't help but think that the fact that Tyson had gotten food poisoning that afternoon after eating lunch at a place called the lazy cafe had something to do with it. Everyone else had been so preoccupied with Tysons whinning that they failed to notice where they were until they had finaly arrived at their destination therefore keeping the location to kai's mansion a secret to everyone, except Ray that is who had been able to shut out the sound of Tysons bickering and actualy notced where they were going. Ray's suspicion were confirmed when tyson asked Kai if he could use his batroom and in return kai told the distressed teen that they were all out of order, '_yeash_' tyson could be such a simpleton at times not that he was ever otherwise mind you.

As Ray came up to the dark mahogany door he was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened revealing his team captain. Ray looked up into the scarlet eyes for half a minute before a deep voice spoke breaking his trance like state.

"I asked you if you would like to come in" the voice spoke again but this time with a little more agitation could be found in its depths for having to repeat itself.

"Oh, sorryI must not have heard you" ray answered back in reply to his team captain. He had been on the same team as the older teen for over a year now and was still a little bit intimidated when asked a direct question and put on the spotlight by the bluenette.

"Obviouslly" answered Kai who by now had already turned around to go inside motioning for the neko-jin to follow.

As Ray followed to go inside he could still hear the rain outside reminding him that he was still soaked and the draft from the open door sent a chill up his spine. This brought the attention of the older blader on the still soaked neko-jin standing in the doorway who was rubing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to warm them and to ward away the cold. It wasn't realy that cold outside but the fact that he was soaked to the bone and it had all of a sudden gotten really windy outside might have contributed to the fact that he was now shivering uncontrollably.

"There's a shower upstairs to your left, towels are in the closet outside the bathroom doors"

"What?" Ray blinked, trying to figure out what the russian had said. _'Man, I must have a fever or something cause i just thought that Kai offered to let me use his shower' _the neko-jin thought.

"If you dont get a shower your gonna catch a cold" Kai said again. Those fiery red eyes burning into the neko-jin trying to decipher wether or not ray had a hearing problem today since that was the second time in ten minutes that he had made him repeat himself.

"Ok" ray said _'I must have a fever' _the neko-jin thought, but decided that he should probabley do as he was told, as to not feel the wrath of the pheonix when he was feeling particularly giving at the moment.

As Ray made his way up the stairs to the bathroom he turned around to thank the russian but was surprised to see that he was gone. So without further ado he continued his journey up the steps. When he reached the top of the stairs he turned left sure enough there was a bathroom with a closet right outside. _'Well that was easy! Atleast i dont have to wander around trying to find it, man this place is big' _the neko-jin thought, as he quickly grabbed a towel before stepping inside the bathroom.

As Ray turned on the faucet to the hot water instead of the comforting warmth that he was expecting instead he was greeted with a blast of cold.

**Kai's P.O.V**

As kai went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich he looked up when a screech made its way across the room.

**"COLD!"** is all he could hear from the neko-jin upstairs that was soon followed by a very colorful strand of curses alot of which were in chinese.

Kai couldn't help but let a small smile escape onto his lips _'Maybe i should have warned him before letting him go up there that in my house the faucets are backwards' _the pheonix thought before saying aloud nahh!"

**General P.O.V.**

Half-way through his shower he heard footsteps approaching thanks to his super sensitive hearing followed by a knock on the bathroom door "theres some clean clothes outside the door here when your finished" was all he heard before the footsteps disapeared leaving only the sound of his own breathing and the shower running.

When he was finished and dried off he took a peak outside the door and indeed found a pair of fresh clothes waiting for him. But what surprised him the most was that they were the exact same clothes that Kai had worn during their last tornament. So putting the clothes on he made his way down the steps.

At the sound of approaching footsteps Kai looked up in time to see the neko-jin sit on the couch in front of him.

"Nice outfit" Kai answered smirking at the blader in front of him.

"Oh you should talk" answered ray with a bemused look on his face "the only thingI lack is the face paint andI would look exactly like you".

"I can fix that" and with that the older blader dissappeared up the stairs.

'What's he thinking' thought Ray as he watched his team captain go up the steps.

A couple minutes later the older blader returned carying a small box and a grin on his face.

"What's that?" asked Ray as he watched the older blader sit down and open the box shuffleing around some of the contents inside.

Kai didn't give an answer instead just smirked and began to apply make up to the others face until he was satisfied. "There now you realy do look like me" he stated and showed Ray his work with a mirror he brought with him.

"You missed a spot" said Ray, pointing to a spot that was indeed bare of where the blue face paint was supposed to be.

The older blader began to fix his mistake and then looked at Ray with a gleam in his eye.

"What?" Ray asked trying to figure out what had caused the pheonix to stop.

"I'm just imagining what you would look like ifI added mascara to your face" and with that he began to pull out a round tube labeled mascara on it.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Ray as he began to run. "Face paint is one thing but you are not putting mascara on me! Not in a million years".

"Come on be a good sport I just want to see what it would look like!" said the pheonix as he began to chase the neko-jin around the house with the tube of mascara.

**20 minutes later**

"I can't beleive I let you put mascara on me!" cried the neko-jin as he flopped onto the couch.

"Oh come on you know you liked it! Admit it, it looks good on you!"

"So! If guys were ment to wear mascara you wouldn't find it in the womens department!" Ray tried to get his point across but trying to get your point across to kai and have him admit that you might actualy be right, was something that Ray considered onlythe gods to be able to do.

"Whatever" Kai said in his usual bored tone, that to anyone who is used to Kais' manner of speaking is translated into _'were obviosly not getting anywhere an im tired of arguing about such trivial things'. _

"So why did you come over?" Kai asked. Cause in all of the confusion Kai had forgotten to ask what Ray was doing there in the first place.

"Oh, right. Here." Ray said handing his team captain the envelope that chief had sent with him that he had laid on the coffee table when he had come down, but had completely forgotten until just now.

"Hmm" Kai said as he took the envelope from Ray that now had raindrops all over the front ofit despite Rays attempts to keep it dry.

"Yea. Umm keny sent it saying that as the team captain he should update you regularly on the teams performance" Ray explained. Which he obviously didnt need to do since it seemed that Kai was familiar with the updates and simply laid it on the table beside him.

"You hungry?" Kai asked the neko-jin. "It's getting late and considering youv'e been here all afternoon I imagine that you will be getting hungry. Besides" Kai smirked "your stomachs growling"

Right on cue Rays stomach started to growl. Ray just looked down at it and blushed giving it an inquiring frown. At showing a sign of weakness in front of his team captain.

"Are you comming?" kai asked standing in the kitchen doorway rolling his eyes.

"Yes!"

**T.B.C.**

hoshicat: ok that was suppose to be so much longer but in the end i decided to just turn it into a chaptered story so...

ray: (buts in)tell her what you think and your ideas and she'll try to incorprate your ideas in the next chapter!

hoshicat: yes what ray said oh but one more thing its suppose to get a lot more personal between ray and kai in the next chapter but again i need ideas so...

ray:(buts in again) read and review or you won't get absolutely anything

kai: what do you mean by anything? what are you two planning!

ray:(all too inocent look) nothing (grins evily) that is nothing you'll ever know!

hoshicat: thats right you will NEVER know! unless you review of course! HaHa...

ray: (buts in) HaHaHa HaHaHaHa (laughs evily)

hoshicat: hey i wanted to do the evil laugh stop butting in

ray?evil?laugh?you? (snickers)

hoshicat: hey i put you in this story and i can take you out!

ray: oh yea and who will you put to take my place!

hoshicat: ...(has to think for a minute) i know Tyson! (brings out pen and paper)

kai: oh no you dont! (reaches for the pen only have it taken out of his hands by ray)

ray: ha! look whos in control now! (kai throws a blow which he dodges) what was that for!

kai: for you being an idiot (everyone starts bickering and fists are thrown)

max: (trys to break up fight) hey everyone calm down

tyson: (sounds of ? in background) ok while their fighting (ray bites kai on the arm, and tysonwinces) i dont think thats legal!

kenny: actualy tyson (starts on long rant)

tyson: rolls eyes whatever! anyway read review flames welcome and be sure to mention any ideas you might have in your review. BYE!

max: tyson a little help here!

kai: ray im gonna kill you!


	2. freezer pizza

(A/N: I am so soooorrrrryyyy that it took me so long to get the scond chapter up and running i know your probabley all thinking im lazy (which theres is nothing wrong with i might add!) but the truth is i had exams all last week and so was not allowed to get on the computer for extended periods of time just long enough to read a story or two to keep up my inspiration to write this next chapter so enjoy!)

warning: slight yaoi (boy boy relationships), slight oocness, also pairings so far are kai/ray so dont like dont read. plain and simple.

disclaimer: if i owned beyblade tyson would go on a diet to keep him from causing all the buffet owners to go out of buissness(laughs like that will ever happen)

(A/N: for anyone who was wondering yes the fight between ray and kai did stop eventualy after many painful attemps from max and tyson and kai now sports a bandage over his right arm where ray bit him. I fortunately got out unscathed when i dropped the pen and paper and stood back to watch from a safe distance(safe as in left town fearing for life)! (Suckers! forgot that i dont write my stories on paper snickers well atleast not since i got this BRAND NEW LAPTOP for christmas! Yeaaa!starts running around screaming like a mad person)

so now (drum roll please) on with chapter 2 (fans cheer and confeitty is thrown!)

CH.2

As ray entered the kitchen he saw kai starting to pull out freezer pizza from the freezer(obviously).

"What are you doing?" asked ray in a confused tone.

"Getting out the pizza" kai replied with a blank stare like it was obvious.

"Why would it be in there?" ray was still confused cause he had never heard of freezer pizza before

"Because its freezer pizza meaning that you freeze it until you want to eat it."

"Ya but wouldn't it be hard to eat frozen pizza?"

"Not if you cook it in the oven" kai replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh well I still don't like it. It smells funny" the neko-jin said as he wrinkled his nose.

_'He looks cute when he does that'_ kai thought_ 'whoa where did that come from! It must be the rain doing this to me'._

"Kai" ray stared at kai with concern showing in his eyes as he looked kai over. Apparently kai had zoned out longer than he thought.

"What?"

Are you ok you kinda dazed out there for a minute" ray said as he continued to look kai up and down to make sure that there was nothing wrong with him.

_'I wish he'd stop doing that its making me nervous'_ kai stopped _'wait did i just think what I thought i just did that ray actualy looking me up and down is making me nervous. Man there must be something about this weather or maybe there was a leak in the sewage that got into eveyones water making them start talking to themselves in their heads._

"Hello? Anybody home in there?" ray waved his hand in front of kai trying to get him to snap out of his daze and possibly bring him back to reality.

"Oh yea, sorry must be the weather" kai replyed hastily trying not to let the embarassment show on his cheeks.

"Maybe you should go lay down and I'l make the food" ray suggested

"Yea I think I'll do that" and with that the bluenette began to walk out the kitchen doors.

"_And here i thought only neko-jins get dazed out by the weather. Hmmm, maybe its contagious" _ray thought as he made his way over to the cabinets looking for something to make, hopefully something that could be considered edible.

**20 minutes later**

"Something smells good" kai stated walking into the kitchen to see the neko-jin stirring something that looked like curry.

"Here its one of my speacialties taste" ray said holding the spoon out to kai with his hand following underneath so if any was to drip it would drip on his hand instead of on the others clothes.

Kai eagerly tasted it and then licked his lips afterwards savoring the taste. Closing his eyes he let out a soft moan.

Ray blinked of all the time he had spent with kai he had never seen his team captain act like this. It was as if he had completely let his mask fall.

"Well if you liked it that much there is plenty more" kai blinked trying not to blush at what he had just done.

Ray just smiled holding up his hand telling the other that he didn't have to say another word and then quietly began to dip up their dishes.

Handing one to kai, ray took the other for himself and both of them began to make their way to the table.

"Thankyou" said kai

"Don't worry about it I don't mind I have to cook for others alot anyway I'm used to it.

"You mean the three stuges nerd, sugar-high, and big head"

"If your talking about max, kenny, and tyson then yea. Speaking of which did you hear what happened the other day at the retraunt where the restraunt manager saw tyson and called the local zoo telling them that one of their gorillas escaped."

"Yea it was impossible not to hear with max practicaly screaming in my ear that tyson was a gorilla"

Ray looked sympathetically at him "I was gonna warn you to plug your ears but max and tyson beat me to the front door before i could warn you. Although with all the screaming max did I would have thought that you would hear us comming almost a mile off"

"I did but at the speed max was going a mile doesn't give you enough time to get up and slip out the back door" kai spat with a frown on his face thinking of the memory.

"Very true" ray agreed but then decided to change the subject. "You know I don't think Ive ever heard you talk this much normally you only give us about three sentences a day and not very long ones at that".

"It's probabley because I'm not about to waste my time trying to explain things to the others. I doubt either max or tyson would have an attention span long enough to hold up a normal conversation and kenny would only try to look at things from an analytical point of view."

"Oh is that all" ray couldn't help the dissapointedtone to his voice

"Well that and probabley out of the whole team your the one I feel the most cofortable with"

"Really. You mean it?" ray asked hopefull

"Yea, I mean it". kai looked in to the others eyes with a look of hidden longing and desire.

Kai slowly advanced until both lips were only centimeters apart before saying "ray?"

"Yea kai?"

"You have curry on your lips" kai smirked. But before the other could say anything kais lips were on his.

Ray moaned and began to deepen the kiss only stopping for a second when the other began to lick at his lips wanting access which ray greatly granted.

When lack of air was finaly to much for the young couple they broke appart panting for breath.

"Kai"

"Yea ray"

"That was great. Kiss me again"

"With pleasure"

TBC

Hoshicat: ok sorry that was kinda short and I know the ending of that chapter kinda came out of the blue but I'd meant for the whole story to be kai/ray fluff but somehow whenever there was an oppurtunity I'd end up putting something else instead soooo...

Ray: she would like all of you to review cause she needs inspiration shes runing out of ideas

Hoshicat: rayy! what did i tell you about butting in?

Ray: (looks at the ground) that its wrong and that i shouldn't do it because if i do it again youll take me out of the story

Hoshicat: EXACTLY! so if you don't stop it im going to replace you with tyson

Kai: please for the sake of my sanity stop it. i mean its bad enough with all the stuff she puts me through

Hoshicat: what do you mean the stuff i put you through! i didn't see you complaining when you read the script as a matter of fact i think you even enjoyed the kiss

Kai: what! you think i enjoyed all of that mushy stuff and those corny lines yuck!

Ray: (sniffle) i thought you liked kissing me. thats what you said in the hotel room right before you kissed me

Kai: thats not what i meant! what i meant to say was i just dont like all the corny limes she makes me say before i kiss you

Ray: whatever i can see im not wanted here. im going back to china!(runs away)

Kai: wait ray come back! (runs after ray)

Hoshicat: well since their busy TYSON!

Tyson: please review and incorprate any ideas that you might have also flamers are welcome!

Hoshicat: also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed my work:

Shin Rigel: Thankyou! i like people who give me positive feed back (all though any feed back is good) and i am currently taking your advice and searching for a beta-checker for that i award you a cookie!

PandaPjs: Thankyou! i give you a cupcake

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: Thankyou! i know it was ooc but i agree it did make it kinda funy. you get a brownie

essenceofthedark: just wanted to say thankyou for the feed back! you get a puppy! (hope you like dogs)

chi no hana: blahh blahh blahh you get a a piece of cake or something like that

purplelover: Thankyou for the feed back! you get... a PURPLE LEPARD!

crystal-light-27: i agree go kai/ray FLUFFINESS! you get RAYS DIARY!

Ray: HEY! you cant just give that away! give that back! (Chases hoshicat around with a rubber malet)

Hoshicat: not a chance cat boy this is GOLD! wait till kai sees(laughs evily)!

Until next time...


	3. scared of thunder

**A/N:** Yes, it's finally here! ch.3 ! And I know this time I do not have any excuses as to why it's late. I was originally gonna update once a week but then things kinda got out of hand. I suffered severe writers block, then I had tests after that I went on vacation, then started writing something else but then I was busy, then there were more tests and extra homework. However, before the end of my school year **(which is in two weeks)** and I go to high school, I wanted to get another chapter out! Also I'm going on vacation again in two weeks. I won a scholarship to go to Costa Rica with some of my class mates and teachers. And then after that I should be leaving again to goad visit my sister who just had her second **(no she is not a teenager!)** Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Oh and for those of you who read the last ending with the whole Rei's diary thing it kinda got me thinking to write a fic containing what's in that diary! **(O scary! Ok, ok so it's not the most original idea, and there's about at least 12 different Beyblade stories out there about diaries probably more but I didn't want to put some ridiculous number and look like an idiot, so just review and tell me what you think! And I do mean review!)**

**Warning:** Kai Rei pairings so don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, anyone who's telling you different their telling you dead wrong **(anyone who guesses where I got this from I'll update faster and put into the next chapter whatever they want! I'll give you a hint it starts with a C but that's all I'm saying!)**

**Scared of Thunder**

**Rei's P.O.V.**

It was after lunch, Kai and I were sitting on the couch with Kai's arms curled around my waist, which I might add felt good, we had been sitting that way for what seemed like hours, and I couldn't help but feel relaxed as I felt the rise and fall of his well built muscular chest. He closed his eyelids as he listened to the rain that had been steadily pouring all day, but it was now starting to rain harder, he couldn't help but sigh. This was nice; I enjoyed the sound of rain as long as there was no thunder or lightning.

**CRACK!**

What was that! I immediately jumped up, but was surprised when Kai's strong arms caught me and held me closer to him.

"Sh," he said "what's wrong?"

'I know, I know, I hate to admit this but yes I'm scarred of thunder… anybody got a problem with that!'

"Rei?" he asked

Silence

"Its alright you can tell me," he added

**CRACK!**

I immediately snuggled closer into his arms Kai let out a knowing sigh

"Its not a crime to be scared of thunder you know"

"I'm NOT scarred alright!"

"Oh really?" Kai gave me one of his 'you really think you can lie to me looks.'

**CRACK!**

A clap of thunder louder than all the others could be heard directly above. The light from the flash illuminated the entire dreary room.

'I let out a high pitched squeal right before ducking under the pillows that were on the couch, building myself a fort **(for some reason Kai has a lot of pillows on his couch) **to "protect" myself from the terrors of the thunder and lightning. Kai just raised one of his eyebrows and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice

"Hiding," I said from inside my pillow fort

"From what?"

"From that!" I said, pointing a shaking finger upwards.

"But I thought that you weren't scarred."

"I'm not! I'm just rightfully concerned for my health that's all!"

**CRACK!**

I ducked back under my sanctuary and tried to become one with the couch.

"You're pathetic" was all I heard before a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and began to lift me up out of my hiding place.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I began to lift my kitten up from his fort of pillows. It amazed me just how cat like he really was I. mean sure he was part cat, but to really see him act this way I really saw the similarities. I picked him up bridal style then headed towards my room. At this point Rei began to look around. He noticed where we were heading and gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head, I would explain later.

When we got there, I placed him on my bed and started to roll back the covers motioning for him to get in. He did and immediately grabbed a pillow, then moved himself until he was in a comfortable position. Once he was in, I sat on the bed taking off my shoes **(Rei already had his off since he doesn't like to where his shoes in the house)** and went under with him.

"Hey Kai," Rei said, moving closer to me and putting his head next to my chest, which made me feel like jumping him right the and there.

"Hnn?" I replied looking at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean, do what?"

"Everything, tell me to take a shower, try and put make-up on me, kiss me, wrap your arms around me on the couch, bring me up here?"

"Well the shower was so that you didn't catch a cold, the make-up was for fun, the kiss was because I felt like it..."

"Oh..." Rei looked kind of crest fallen at this.

I noticed this and quickly added "also because I really like you and wouldn't mind maybe… going out sometime."

"You really mean it!" Rei sat up, his eyes had this pleading look in them, as if they would shatter if I didn't say yes.

"Of course," I answered, "do I look like the kind of person who says things just to hear himself talk?"

Rei looked somewhat ashamed for accusing Kai of such a thing, he looked down and guiltily replied "no".

"I didn't think so, now get to sleep."

"Alright," and with that Rei quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING **

**REI'S P.O.V.**

'I woke up to the smell of food and quickly made my way down to the kitchen I saw Kai

sitting at the dinning room table sipping on a cup of coffee. As I walked through the door way Kai looked up from his cup of coffee and got up to pull out the chair right next to his offering it to me. Walking up to him, I said a quick thank you before I gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush **(A/N: I know Kai out of character, but please just work with me here!)** then I promptly sat down in my seat.

After gaining his composure, Kai started to head towards the kitchen. As he got to the doorway of the kitchen, he stopped and turned around, looked at me, then smiled.

"I'm making breakfast. How do you like your eggs?" he asked

"Scrambled please!"

"Alright, everything else is pretty much done, it should be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok," I said, and with that, Kai turned around and went in the kitchen to finish making our meal.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER **

**KAI'S P.O.V.**

I flipped the omelet I was currently making, then began to slowly stir the grits so that they wouldn't burn. (**A/N: I know that their in Japan but seeing as I'm not to familiar with Japanese breakfasts I'll just make it be the same breakfast my dad makes me every Sunday, which is a typical American breakfast, seeing as I am an American).** Once I saw that everything was done I put everything on plates to

take out to the dining room to serve for breakfast. There I saw Rei, waiting patiently, he was looking out the window at some birds who were fluttering about outside, watching them hungrily. Not realizing I was in the room Rei slowly licked his lips that's when I decided that it might be a good time to make my presents known.

"Ahem, breakfast is ready," I said as I watched Rei begin to blush at what he had just been previously doing, then all of a sudden I saw his eyes lit up at the prospect of food. I guess he was hungrier than I thought.

"You look hungry," I commented, making Rei blush once again.

"Yeah, well I tend to be rather hungry when I wake up."

"Really? I never noticed, you never acted like this before" Rei blushed again, and then looked down, mumbling something that I couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said normally I'd snack on the food while I'm preparing it."

"Oh" I said before laughing. Rei's eyes shot up immediately at the sound of my laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked

"Nothing, it's just that I find it funny how easily you blush and get embarrassed over the smallest of things."

"But it's not proper etiquette!"

"Rei living in a dojo with three teenagers, Tyson, and Tyson's grandfather, kind of gets rid of any etiquette you have."

Rei laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right, anyway lets eat, I'm starving!"

"You sound like Tyson" I commented.

"No its just that I'm hungry."

I watched Rei eat in silence, I enjoyed having Rei here it brought a certain air about the place, making it feel not so dreary. I looked outside and noticed that the rain had stopped. People were starting to go about their busy lives once again. That's when I thought of something.

"Hey Rei, what do you think about going out after this, and having some fun now that the rain has stopped."

**REI'S P.O.V.**

Did I just here right? Did Kai just ask me to go out and have 'fun' with him? (A/N: Hey for all you hentais out there you can stop drooling now I didn't mean it like that!). Sure he tends to act differently around me than he does the others, but to actually ask me to have fun with him. I wonder if this could be considered a date.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I said

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** All right, there's my update! **Whoever comes up with the best idea of where Rei and Kai should go I'll use it in the next chapter, also I'll put a special thanks to that person towards the end!** The next chapter should hopefully be up in a matter of weeks. I want to get it done by the time I go to Costa Rica, if not it will be right after I promise! **I would like to thank those of you who reviewed my previous chapter so I wrote replies to all of your responses:**

**Purplelover:** I would just like to say thank you for always lending me your support and for reading this story, even if you don't like Beyblade! lol

**Alysei:** Thank you for your review! You get a brownie **(just because you can't see it doesn't mean its not there!)**

**Chi no hana:** Thank you for always reviewing my chapters, it really means a lot to me!

**Dark-night-sky:** Thank you! Idea's did eventually come with a little help! Please continue to update!

**Hawt-mama slytherin queen:** You are so evil but in a good kind of way!

Lol, thank you for the review! And I know I'm an evil secret keeper but what can I say! Evil laugh muhahahaaha! lol

**GuardianSuri:** Thank you for your review! Just to let you know I love your stories too, they're so on my favorites list!

I would like to give a special thanks to **Fr0ggy** for giving me ideas and helping me out with this chapter. Snaps for **Fr0ggy** **(you know when you snap your fingers instead of clapping, we do that in drama class).**

Also to **Zotz**, I understand your concerns for my grammatical issues but seeing **as you have no stories written I don't think that you have the right to judge so critically!** Moreover, no capitalization is not a foreign term to me, I merely chose not to capitalize the characters while doing regular script, because I didn't feel like it! Have a nice day!-Hoshicat

**(A/N: Again thank you all and please review! It makes my day! Send in any ideas and I will be happy to incorporate them! In addition, I know this chapter was somewhat slow but I am trying to get to the more romantic parts of the story!)**

Love ya all, **Hoshicat**


End file.
